


shooting stars

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 株式会社スターダム | World Wonder Ring Stardom
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Pining, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: The 2019 draft is tomorrow. It's Arisa's final chance to get through to Tam.Written forfemslashficletsprompt # 202 - last





	shooting stars

 

“Mayu, how much thinking have you done about your draft strategy?” 

 

Arisa, Tam, and Mayu were all at the gym that evening. It would have been normal for them, as unremarkable as the fast western music playing overhead, if said draft had not been scheduled to occur the next day. Arisa couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

 

“No time for that now, I’m almost halfway through the challenge!” exclaimed Mayu. She had been going through sets even more furiously than usual. 

 

“Eh… so you haven’t started to plan?” Arisa craned her neck to look at Tam.

 

“Of course I have, don’t worry. I have it all under control, you’ll be protected.” Mayu put down her weights and surreptitiously glanced at her phone. It was full of lines of notifications. “Ugh, she’s getting ahead…” 

 

Not for the first time, Arisa wondered where Mayu had found this fitness challenge she had chosen to obsess over. She had her suspicions. There were few people who got Mayu’s attention so quickly and fully. 

 

It was a terrible time to be distracted, but Arisa knew well that pushing Mayu would get her nowhere. 

 

Arisa had watched the tape of the draft from the year before. It disturbed her. Just one thoughtless choice could lead to any of them getting snatched, and Tam getting hurt badly once again. Arisa saw the way that Hana looked at Tam. It made her shudder to remember it. And, well… Arisa wasn’t certain, but she thought Hana might have looked at her a few times, too. 

 

If Arisa got taken from Stars and put into another faction, she wasn't going to look back. That's how being successful went. But the draft hadn't happened yet. She still had time to be looking at Tam’s chest, at the curve of her back and her thighs, even more beautiful after being put through their paces. 

 

Tam walked to the back, and Arisa got up too. Mayu was wrapped up in her challenge and didn't even glance worriedly in their direction. Good. 

 

Somehow, Tam didn't seem to notice her following behind. She bent down to drink from the water fountains. Arisa felt a bit strange, standing behind her silently and staring at her ass, but she stood her ground. Yellow artificial light illuminated the grinning faces of the fitness models posing on the frayed posters tacked up around them. 

 

Tam turned around, wiping at the droplets of water still clinging to her plush lips, and jumped at how close Arisa was behind her. 

 

“Ugh, what are you doing? Don't you understand personal space?” Tam stepped forward, her lip curling, all wobbly. 

 

“Don't you? At least I wasn't all in your face like you're in mine right now.” 

 

“That's just because you startled me, it's your fault. I didn't mean to,” said Tam. Arisa barely kept from rolling her eyes. 

 

“Step away then. There’s no need to be aggressive, just let me use the water fountains.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” This was so ridiculous. All Tam had to do was move away. 

 

“You can’t even be polite with me? Are you just looking for a fight?” Arisa stepped forward. Tam stepped back. She was almost standing against the wall now. 

 

“Shut up,” Tam said under her breath. 

 

Arisa slammed her hand against the wall behind Tam, pinning her in. Maybe that would finally move her into action. 

 

“No, okay, fight me then. Mayu isn’t here to stop us this time,” said Arisa. Tam looked down, fists clenching. “I know how much you hate me and how much you want a fight. Just do it already.” 

 

Tam looked like she wanted to say something, but she just turned her head. “I’m too tired right now.” 

 

Arisa grabbed her chin. “Look at me, be honest--” 

 

Tam surged up and kissed her, locking her arms around Arisa’s neck. Arisa kissed back eagerly. Arisa stroked her cheek, and Tam bit her on the bottom lip, and Arisa didn’t even mind, too caught up the way Tam felt underneath her and the needy way she was moaning. Finally. She had been waiting too long for this, but Tam had kept her waiting. If she had just said something before, they could have done this a million times. Arisa caught Tam’s lips again, and again, and again, a million short kisses to make up for missed opportunities. 

 

They ground together against the wall, unable to stop reaching for each other, and then Tam finally opened her eyes. Their lips seperated with a wet noise, and Arisa stepped back. Tam touched her lips lightly and stared at a poster. She almost looked afraid. 

 

Arisa took a few deep breaths, and Tam mirrored her. Where did this leave them? Would Tam brush this off as something heat of the moment, or would they go on a date next week? Would Arisa have to pretend it meant nothing to her, and bring it up in code during heated promos that they spent with different units? Arisa was too conscious of the cold sweat under her exercise clothes, of the buzz of the old lights, of the complete exhaustion in her head. 

 

“Do you think Mayu’s noticed we’re gone by now?” Tam said finally. 

 

“I don’t know. I think she’s texting Kagetsu.” Arisa wanted to hit herself as soon as she said it. 

 

“Oh. Interesting timing…” Tam pulled at her shirt, adjusting it back into place. 

 

The hallway suddenly felt so cold. Someone had let in a draft, Arisa thought sardonically. 

 

“I don’t know what to say. We could be separated tomorrow,” said Arisa. “You know how I… feel about you. I don’t want this to end.” 

 

“Just hold me. I can’t think about tomorrow right now.” 

 

So Arisa put her arms around Tam and they rocked slowly together, until they both decided it really was too late to carry on. They both had to wrestle the next day. Who knew how they would perform without a good night’s sleep to carry them along.

 


End file.
